Health and fitness programs continue to be popular with individuals who wish to improve their health, fitness and mental well-being. One type of popular fitness program is martial arts. These types of programs can be beneficial to children; however, exposure to such programs generally requires the individual to attend a martial arts school. As such, exposure to these martial arts programs to the general population is limited unless the individual proactively seeks out such programs.
It would be advantageous to the public and teachers of martial arts programs to easily expose the public to the benefits of martial arts. It would also be advantageous to make the exposure to martial arts an enjoyable and exciting experience. This is especially true for younger individuals so as to entice them to learn more about martial arts, try out martial arts, and encourage them to attend a martial arts school.
In view of the prior art, there remains a need for a martial arts training device that can be used at a large number of locations, that can be configured in a variety of arrangements such that one or more people can learn about and experience martial arts, which can be easily assembled at various sites, and which can be easily disassembled for easy transport and storage.